Chad Dylan Cooper Is All Man
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he's all man. And Sonny didn't really think much otherwise. Until now, of course.
1. Chad's New Friend

**Okay. So, here's the low down. (Oh and little note to people who have already read this authors note before from my Seddie fic and/or my True Jackson VP fic, you don't need to read all this. But if you want to, who am I to stop you, right? Okay. Little note finished.)**

**I was watching ABC yesterday. Why? Because ABC is like, the defenition of good television. I was watching Cougar Town and let me just say, it's pretty darn awesome. It stars Courtney Cox who is like, the best actress and one of my fave's from Friends.**

**Now, all this may seem like just a bunch of useless crap, but it's not. In the episode I watched, Courtney, forgot the characters name, has this really hot guy neighbor from across the street. This hot neighbor happens to own one of those little mini guitars. Like, the ones from Hawaii you know? Yes well, he plays his little guitar and sings, off key I might add, not so much songs but more like speaking in song. Sharing time again! I would just like to share that I love this guy:) Sharing time over:]**

**So, with all that useless but not that useless crap being said, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Cougar Town, or the Sexuality Song**....**Or Dora the Explorer:)**

* * *

Sonny and Tawni sat at their usual table in the cafeteria of Condor Studios. They were discussing a text message Tawni had just received containing her daily horoscope. It clearly stated that Tawni mustn't consume many calories that day, for it would bring her bad luck. Tawni, being Tawni, was appalled by the text message and didn't try to hide her discomfort. Sonny, being Sonny, tried her best to explain to Tawni that all that horoscope stuff was just a bunch of bologna.

"Oh come on Tawni! You're already on a diet and _now_ you wanna, what, starve yourself? And all because some random guy from like, Iowa, sent you a text saying that you should?" Sonny never really believe in all that superstitious, horoscope, bad luck mumbo jumbo. But she knew for a fact Tawni did, and trying to convince her otherwise was basically a lost cause.

"Of course I believe it Sonny!" Tawni yelled. "How can you not? I mean, yesterday, Madam Luna told me I was gonna wear blue and pink...AND I DID!" She made her mouth into an O to prove to Sonny just how amazing it really was. Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Umm, Tawni I was there when you got that text and you were _already_ wearing pink and blue so _technically_-" Sonny was interupted when Chad appeared at their table holding some type of instrument that looked like a guitar and a piano got busy and that was the result.

"Owww!" Chad said, playing a large group of notes that didn't sound very good together. "What up peoples?"

"Chad, we're kind of busy here," Sonny said, doing her best to get Chad and his annoying new "friend" to leave.

"Oh well. Don't care. So what are we talkin' about?" He asked, faking interest, then his face lit up as if he got an idea. "Oh wait, me of course!" He laughed then played another riff on his instrument.

"What is that _thing_?" Tawni asked, pointing at it and looking at it with complete disdain. She obviously didn't approve of anything that was a breed of two different instruments. Chad looked down at it.

"What, this? Ohhh. This? This baby is a," He strummed the strings and played a few notes in a quick motion. "Keytahh!" He sang and bit his lip in a stereotypical rock star fashion. Sonny laughed, amused by Chad's display of uncharacteristically foolish behavior.

"Mmm hmm. And the reason you are carrying it around ...?" Sonny asked, wondering why Chad Dylan Cooper would be caught dead with anything that hasn't been in style since the 1980's.

"Umm, because Keytar's are O.G.?" He said sarcastically, as if it was obvious and Sonny was extremely stupid to even ask the question. Then he took the open seat he had been hovering over. "I found it in the storage room where we keep all the props for The Falls. Turns out we actually have one!" The two girls stared at Chad with slight antipathy.

"O.G.?" Tawni asked, obviously not understanding what the heck he was talking about.

"Mmm. Original Gangster." Sonny informed her. When Tawni looked at her with confusion on why she would know such a thing, Sonny rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

"Anyways," Tawni said rolling her eyes. "Why are you even here Chad, your little 'posy' is waiting for you." She said, referring to the Makenzie Falls table. They were all looking at Sonny, Tawni and Chad with dirty looks.

"Posy? Ha. More like zombies. Sometimes the guys at the falls are just so ... boring. And as you can see by my beautiful Namida, I was feeling a little...Random today." He smiled at his pun and Sonny and Tawni pretended to laugh, cognizant of his attempt.

Suddenly, Portlyn appeared beside Chad, looking down at him as if he were crazy. "Ahem," She fake cleared her throat. "Chad, what are you doing over here? Why aren't you sitting with us?" She asked him, with fake innocence. She turned to give Tawni and Sonny the stink eye.

"Umm, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I can do whatever I want?" He semi-answered her, using that same 'how dumb can you be?' voice he had used with Sonny just minutes before.

"Yeah but...but Chad," She stuttered, obviously flabbergasted that he would speak to her in such a way.

"But nothing okay? Look, you know why I can't eat with you guys. And even if I did sit with you, all I would be doing is torturing myself, which I prefer not to do. Now run along, the rest of the cast is awaiting your return." He dismissed her with his hand, which apparently meant he was done listening to her and_ she_ was done speaking. She huffed, balled her hands into fists and walked away.

"Huhh. See what I mean? It's like they can't do anything without my consent." He rolled his eyes and started messing with the strings of his Keytar.

"Wow. I always thought that Chad Dylan Cooper wanted nothing but a bunch of mindless minions swooning at his every word." Sonny stated, sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but. I mean, come on. There's a difference between flattery and praise." He said, looking up for only a minute before going back to his Keytar strings. There wasn't, Sonny knew, much of a difference between flattery and praise since praise was considered a form of flattery, and flattery, was just a synonym for praise. But, Sonny understood what he meant and for that reason, she kept her mouth shut.

"Chad, why are you really here? And don't say 'You guys are my friends' or 'I was feeling random today' or whatever. There's a _real_ reason you're sitting here and it's definitely not because you love us." Tawni said, although she looked like she wasn't very interested in the subject anyway, what with her checking her makeup in her compact mirror, one would only assume she wasn't.

"Whatever." Chad said, nonchalantly. Then he looked up at Sonny. "Hey, how come you guys aren't eating breakfast?"

"Um, if you're talking about the breakfast from this cafeteria, then you should know we learned a long time ago not to trust that oatmeal. But in general, we are waiting on Nico and Grady to bring us Cinnamania Buns from the mall. You know those really huge ones, like the size of your head? Plus, now they have whipped cream and caramel as a topping...yummm." Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes while thinking of the sugary goodness of the cinnamon bun.

Chad slightly blushed upon hearing Sonny's seductive sound effect, but quickly brushed it off his shoulders. He liked the sound of that Cinnamania Bun just as much as Sonny did, because his eyes got big as he licked his lips and he started to smile. "You're getting one too?" He asked Tawni. She shook her head vigorously, her blond curls swaying back and forth.

"Ha. Yeah right. Not today." She said, and went back to her tiny reflection. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Tawni's not supposed to have any calaries today, so she ordered hers with no whipped cream, no caramel, no icing, and no cinnamon. Which is basically a huge bun." Tawni closed her mirror and looked at Sonny with a hurt expression.

"Hey! I'm getting fat free butter, remember?" She defended. Sonny made a disgusted face.

"Fat free butter? The _majority_ of butter is fat! Take that away and what's left?" Sonny asked, not expecting Tawni to give her an answer. But she was ready for this question.

"A happy Tawni, that's what's left." Sonny rolled her eyes and shook her head once again giving up on trying to convince Tawni anything besides what she was already sure of. In Sonny's defense, this was a very difficult task to complete.

"Well then, I guess that means I'll be eating half of yours then." Chad stated, simply, and returned to picking strings on his instrument in no particular order.

"Whoa there. Ain't nobody getting any of Sonny's breakfast," Sonny stated, using third person. "I mean, what do you need a cinnamon bun for anyways, Chad? All of you guys at "The Falls" get gourmet food for breakfast, lunch and dinner." As if on cue, Portlyn walked by with a large stack of pancakes with a side of succulent bacon and scrambled eggs. Chad watched longingly as she continued past him, over to her table, joining the rest of her cast.

"Not me. Not anymore at least. The stupid lunch lady is '_mad at me_' all because I told the other one she cooked the steak better. It's not _my _fault she doesn't know how to prepare food correctly. Well done means _well done! _Whatever." He said, shrugging unconvincingly. Although this story brought Chad much unhappiness, it amused Sonny and Tawni greatly. Anyone who would get so angry from someone criticizing their grilling technique seemed stupid in itself. But for a lunch lady to be so angry with Chad Dylan Cooper for doing so, as to refuse him food? Now that was just about the funniest thing Sonny and Tawni had ever heard.

"So," Sonny said, between laughter and trying to catch her breath. "The lunch lady isn't serving you anymore good food...because you said her steak wasn't above core temperature?" This caused Tawni to almost fall out of her chair with giggles and she banged the table trying to contain herself. Chad looked totally PO'd which only caused the girls to laugh harder.

"If only the meat wasn't so pink," Tawni added, once her fit of laughter had decreased. "There wouldn't be a sad cloud above this cafeteria." Chad picked up his Keytar and started playing that Spanish sounding riff again. "You guys can make fun of meeee all you want. But it's your food that IIIIII will be eataaaaaang until the lunch ladayyy forgives the Coopaaaah." He sang, once again off tune.

"Oh for the love of...!" A voice said from under the table. Tawni and Sonny's laughter vanished at the sound of the high pitched voice.

"Zora?" Tawni asked quizzical. Although she wasn't laughing anymore, her face was a bright shade of pink. "What are you doing under there?" Zora slowly stepped out from under the table with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well I was seeing how long I could go unnoticed, trying to practice my ninja skills...But this guy!" She said, with noticeable annoyance, and smacked Chad upside the head, causing him to hold his hand to his head. "Is just singing away like a tone deaf walrus and I just couldn't take it anymore!" She yelled. "You-"

She was interrupted by Chad's hand that he raised putting her to a halt in her ranting. "Hold on a sec." He then went to his Keytar strings and played a little melody that Sonny recognized as the music that plays in movies when something bad or unexpected has happened. You may know this melody as 'DUN DUN DUNN.' He finished his climactic background music and looked back at Zora who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Continue." He said simply.

"Thank you. YOU my good sir, should not only stop singing and playing that sorry excuse for an instrument for _my_ sake, but for the good of all mankind!" That's Zora, Sonny thought, always rationalizing.

"Wow." Chad said, then looked at Sonny and Tawni. "Everybody's a critic."

"A CRITIC?! Who's being a critic?! I'm not giving you my opinion, I'm stating a well known fact!" Zora sure didn't like Chad's singing, Sonny thought as she watched the argument unfold. "You know what, forget it. You should keep singing! And you should go around playing that thing, whatever it is. But when you look twice and you see that your precious little instrument is gone, I won't say I didn't try to warn you." She said, using that serious voice of hers that always meant trouble. Chad narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you threatening me, child?" Zora shrugged and looked away. "Sh-she's threatening me!" Chad snitched to Sonny and Tawni, as if they were her parents and he was tattling on her. He quickly pulled his Keytar as far away as he could without getting up and put on his poker face. "You'll never take Namida alive."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take her dead then, won't I?" Zora asked, not completely making sense but clearly getting her point across.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" He yelled at Zora, causing her to wince, then laugh at his odd choice of words. Sonny and Tawni laughed too, not just at Chad, but at the immature yet extremely intense exchange going on between the two.

"You've been warned. Zora out." She said, and popped under the table where she emerged from.

"Zora?" Tawni asked. "Zora, you're not technically leaving if you just go back under the-" Tawni had been talking under the table, but quickly popped her head back up with a scared expression. "She's not there..." Sonny and Chad exchanged looks then looked under the table also, then exchanged looks again.

"Yeah, the kid's just sorta kinda freakin' me out, so I'm just gonna go now." He started to get up out his chair.

"Wait, you're honestly gonna walk around with tha- I mean, 'Namida', all day long? Chad, don't you think that's just a little bit too, how can I say this nicely, stupid, childish, unmanly? Even for you? I mean it says rock star in pink for goodness sake." Sonny pointed out, still amazed that he was serious about his new favorite hobby and that it wasn't just a stupid joke.

"Um yeah. I do. And no, it's not 'unmanly'. Chad Dylan Cooper is all man!" He played an upbeat tune on Namida and began to sing. "Confident in my sexualitayyy. Just like ... Mariska Hargitay!" He sang as he walked away from Sonny and Tawni. "Oh yeahh. And don't forget to save a nice, sugary, cinnamon bun for meeee. Oww!" He played his little tune all the way out of the cafeteria, every single one of the cast members of Makenzie Falls staring at him with astonishment. Of course, this sent Sonny and Tawni into yet another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**BLAHH. So this was totally supposed to be a one-shot. Like, okay. Sorry. I have to interrupt myself because my dad is currently trying to clear his throat and talk at the same time. All between large fits of laughter. Hold on a sec........................................................................*Rolls eyes impatiently* Okay! So he's done. Now. Anyways. Where was I...Oh right. Okay. **

**So this was supposed to be a one-shot but I thought it was already pretty long PLUS idk if this idea only makes sense in my head, and maybe I should only post the first part and make sure everyone is on the same page. Now, keep in mind I did a story with the same concept for iCarly(Seddie) and True Jackson VP. So if you thought this was really stupid and lame and a huge waste of your time and you hate me for taking away a chunk of your life that you will never get back, then you can insult me in a review and never click my penname again. **

**BUT if you thought this was awesome and you really want me to update with the next chap, which I already have typed and will probably do in the next 2 days tops, then REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT YOU LIKED. WHAT YOU HATED. Whatever. Just tell me. And I will completely disregard it and upload the next chapter the way it is. Well, it's already typed!**


	2. Brought Together By Cinnamon Buns

**Second chapter. Just wanted to fill in the blanks cause the story is continuing in my head and I might as well continue with it, right? Right. So, enjoy. Right? Right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny walked through the empty hallway towards Stage 2. When she reached the large entrance to the set of Mackenzie Falls, she greeted their security guard, and he smiled at her.

"Hey big guy!" Sonny greeted him. She called him this nick name frequently, do to his colossal size.

"Hey there lil' girl!" He replied, giving her one of his famous bear hugs. His expression changed from delight to curiosity when he noticed the Cinimania Bun Sonny was cradling in her left arm. "Oh girl, What you got there?"

"Nope! Not this time!" Sonny scolded as he licked his lips, infatuated by the aroma. Sonny sighed. "You know normally I would have brought you something, but Nico and Grady only brought four. Two for them, one for Tawni and one for me. Tawni doesn't want hers though, because instead of ordering no cinnamon, no caramel, and no whip cream, they ordered _extra_ cinnamon, _extra_ caramel, and _extra_ whip cream." He stared at Sonny blankly. "Bottom line, Tawni didn't eat hers so I'm bringing it to Chad." His bottom lip popped out but he sighed in defeat.

"Oh all right." He murmured as he opened the large door.

"But, maybe next time, okay?" She quickly added, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Fine then. But I'm'a hold you on that Sonny, ya hear me?" He yelled after her and she heard the door slam shut.

Sonny walked through the Mackenzie Falls set, searching for Chad. She greeted some of the nicer cast and crew members who had gotten used to her visiting regularly, as apposed to the others who stared at her as if she didn't belong every time she stepped foot inside The Falls. Sonny thought of Portlyn.

"Hey! It's my Gingerbread Cookie!" Announced an enthusiastic Trevor, one of the most optimistic members of The Falls. Sonny playfully rolled her eyes.

"Trev, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm _not_ a ginger!" She smiled at him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know you love my nick names Sonny." Sonny shook her head and grinned.

"Hey, have you seen Chad around? I, uh, brought something for him." Trevor raised his eyebrow in that impressive way that reminded Sonny of Dwayne Johnson.

"Ahh, so you got Chad a little somethin', somethin'? Is that right?" Trevor asked, nudging Sonny playfully.

"Ugh please! As I've said a million times," Sonny looked from left to right to make sure their wasn't an unwanted audience. "I _don't_ like Chad that way, alright?"

"Hmm. Right. Of course. One question," Trevor stated.

"Shoot," Sonny nodded.

"If you don't like Chad 'that way'," He used air quotes around 'that way'. "Then how come you checkin' all around like the FBI is hiding behind the massage table?" Sonny turned six shades of red and pulled Trevor to the side so that they weren't stationed in the middle of the room, where everyone could see them.

"Because! Trevor you _know_ that there are people here who would do anything to embarrass me. Preferably, Portlyn." She whispered/yelled at him.

"Psh. Girl please. You not scared of her. I know you're not." Sonny gave Trevor a confused look. "I think you're afraid Chad is gonna hear you." Sonny gasped and looked at Trevor, astonished.

"I resent that!" She said, dramatically.

"_I represent that!_" He said, imitating her dramatic tone. Sonny opened her mouth, then closed it not knowing what to say. It made Trevor think of a fish.

"Look. We _all_ know that you and Chad are gonna get together one of these days. You might as well admit it and-"

"Admit what?" Asked Chad, causing Sonny and Trevor to jerk their heads around so quickly it gave them whiplash.

"Uhh ... Admit that ... Sonny's really ... a ginger" Trevor stuttered. Sonny turned to Trevor, bewildered.

"Really?" She asked him, raising her hands in a questioning fashion.

"Well, I don't know? It was all I could think of!" Trevor yelled, and stormed off, leaving Sonny to drown in her own embarrassment, no one left to save her but the person causing the it.

"Uhh..what just happened?" Chad asked, confused. Sonny forced a smile and waved her hand telling Chad not to worry about it.

"Oh nothing. I, uh, I brought you your cinnamon bun." Sonny looked down at the box, avoiding Chad's curios, shining blue eyes.

"Oh ... uh, thanks. I," He laughed. "I didn't think you were going to actually bring it to me. I know how much you wanted it, so..." He trailed off. Sonny shrugged, still not looking him in the eye.

"Oh well, actually, Nico and Grady messed up Tawni's order, so this one is hers. I just thought, I might as well bring it to you, since, you know...you wanted one." Sonny held the box out to Chad, looking at his shoes. She saw him nod through the corner of her eye.

"Cool," He stated. There was an awkward silence and Chad, annoyed by her unwillingness to look at him, bent his head down so that he was looking up at her bowed head.

"Hey," He asked softly. His cooling tone sent a sudden warmth through Sonny's body. "You okay?" Wow, Sonny thought, Chad cares whether or not I'm okay?

"O-Of course I am. Wh-why wouldn't I be?" Sonny cursed herself in her mind for stuttering so much. Chad shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem kind of ... out of it." He said, going back to the normal Chad tone he had been using before. "Does someone need a hug?" He asked playfully. Sonny looked up at Chad finally, with a surprised look. Chad Dylan Cooper offering hugs? Not exactly normal behavior. Without even any sort of consent from Sonny, she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrase. Sonny felt a chill run through her body, feeling awkward at first, and didn't hug him back. But she soon felt more comfortable and set her arms on his back. Sonny smiled into Chad's chest, for they fit together perfectly.

"That's better." Chad murmured into her hair. Sonny closed her eyes and imagined being like this forever, in Chad's arms. Chad started to pull away but she wouldn't allow it.

"Don't let go..." She whispered, and he didn't.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud between the two on the ground, and they pulled apart immediately, alarmed. They both looked at the fallen Cinnamania Bun to go box on the floor. Sonny laughed nervously, not knowing what else to do.

"It fell." She said, immediately feeling stupid for even opening her mouth. They both bent down to pick it up, but bumped each other's heads trying to do so, and both cried out in pain. Then Sonny stood up, allowing Chad to pick up the box. They stared at each other, awkwardly holding their hands to their foreheads.

"So..." Sonny said, finally breaking the silence. "What ever happened to Namida?" She averted his gaze again, embarrassed like she never had been before.

"Uhh ... Oh. I ... It ... _She_ got stolen. I don't think your little midget was joking around." Sonny nodded and Chad stared at the box he held in his hand.

"You uhh ... wanna share this with me?" He asked, raising the cinnamon bun. Sonny's eyes grew wide.

"Oh. Oh no. I-I wouldn't want to ... I already ... I'm super stuffed from breakfast already and I-" Thankfully, Chad interrupted Sonny by starting to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked, almost annoyed that he would stand there and laugh as she ranted uncontrollably.

"It's just," He laughed again, a small laugh. "It's just ... You're just so cute." He smiled at her and Sonny stood as still as stone. _Did he just freakin' say what I freakin' think he said?_ Sonny thought to herself.

"Yes, he did." Chad said with a smirk. At first, Sonny thought he was a mind reader, but then she realized she had been talking out loud and not in her head.

"I ... Uhh ... Don't know what to say to that." Sonny stated, nervous. She hated herself for not having some type of witty comeback that would make herself seem charming or sexy or whatever. But Chad just shook his head. This time, he really was reading her mind, because Sonny knew for a fact she had said it to herself.

"You don't have to say anything." Chad said quietly. Sonny watched as the corner of his mouth turned up in a small, smug smile. Sonny looked down at her feet, smiling. Not so much embarrassed as she was shy.

"I should go." She said, looking up at him. They stared into each others eyes in a nice, comfortable silence. Chad opened up the Cinnamania box and got some frosting on his finger, then licked it seductively. Sonny stood their feeling extremely vulnerable. _My god he's sexy_. Sonny thought to herself.

"Kay." He said. And before Sonny even knew what was happening, he kissed her. Short and quick, but amazing just the same. Then when it was over, he rested his forehead upon hers, kissed it, and rested on it again . Sonny was dumbfounded. She shut her eyes, she felt as if she was floating. Chad tasted of minty gum and a light aftershave and now, cinnamon.

"Wow ..." Sonny smiled and slowly pulled away.

"See ya around, Ginger." Chad murmured. She stayed looking at him, their eyes locked, until she reached the door to Stage 2. When the door finally slammed shut, she jumped, extracted from her trance.

"Tawni's gonna freak." She whispered to no one in particular, and walked back to her dressing room.

* * *

**The end:) Haha. I never actually say that at the end of my stories, and well it's done so...yeah. I know someone is going to tell me to continue it. It depends. I'm such a procrastinator so ongoing fanfics are like, my enemy. So, please tell me what you think. Review, favorite, whatever. JUST DO IT. Please ?**


End file.
